


Drabble: Disprized Love

by nebroadwe



Category: Dark Oracle
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebroadwe/pseuds/nebroadwe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance has a home truth for Cally about her love life. She's not listening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Disprized Love

Cally wishes Lance wouldn't tease her about her boyfriends. Lately he's been calling them all Emmett: _How's the latest Emmett?_ and _Emmett visiting again?_ and _Emmett -- I mean Allan -- left another message; give him your cell number already!_

"Stop calling Allan Emmett!" she finally demands, exasperated. "He's nothing like Emmett."

"Cally, all your boyfriends are Emmett: tall, smart, athletic ... and way more into you than you are into them."

"That's -- that's not true," she retorts. "Don wasn't athletic."

"Which explains why he only lasted three months. Ow! Don't hit!"

But she always does, because it's safer than pursuing the truth.


End file.
